Heroes Vs Aliens Drabbles
by FallenQueen2
Summary: Just some scene's or idea's that I felt were missing from the epic four way crossover between Flash, Arrow, Supergirl and Legends of Tomorrow. Summaries in each chapter.
1. Chapter 1: Your Room

**Your Room**

 **Flash, Arrow, Supergirl, Legends of Tomorrow**

 **When the others go off to save the President, Barry gives Oliver a tour of the old STARS warehouse. Oliver discovers how much of Barry's life he has missed over the past few months.**

 **Heroes Vs. Aliens Drabbles**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Flash, Arrow, Supergirl or Legends of Tomorrow**

 **Your Room**

"Come on Oliver, might as well show you around before we head back to STAR labs." Barry dropped his leather gloves onto the table nearby once the others disappeared to go save the President, without them.

"Lead the way." Oliver gestured Barry to take the lead, silently seething over what just happened. Barry just turned towards one of the hallways that branched off of the main hanger, Oliver taking in his surroundings and marking possible escape routes just out of reflex.

"I don't exactly know why Thawne bought this place. From what I can tell he never did anything with it, other than plaster STAR lab's name over it. It is a good meeting hall though if you think about it." Barry rambled as the lights hummed brightly above their heads; doors wide open on either side of the hallway.

Oliver peered into a few of them to see some run down lab's, conference rooms, a large space which would be good for a gym and another room that looked like it had the ability to be a kitchen and dining room.

"It is, it's out of Central so that people can arrive and depart without being seen. Maybe you should move your base of operations to here." Oliver joked and Barry gave him a small slightly broken smile. All Oliver wanted to do was turn that smile into a real Barry Allen smile, he wanted to go shoot an arrow into Cisco Ramon.

"From the looks of it, it seems like you are in process of it." Oliver carried on as he remembered the main hanger that was outfitted with computers that even Felicity had squealed a bit over when she first saw them.

"Yeah, something like that." Barry muttered as he picked up his slow pace to a quicker one as they passed a shut door, it was unusual to Oliver as the others doors were wide open. He came to a stop in front of it with a raised eyebrow.

"Barry?" Oliver asked as he gripped the doorknob.

"Ah, don't do in there Oliver!" Barry spun around as Oliver opened the door and stepped over the threshold.

"Damn." Barry muttered as he joined Oliver in the room, the archer frozen as he took in what was before him.

"Barry, please tell me you aren't living here." Oliver said with a steady voice as he took in the sight of an unmade mattress with familiar clothes and a spare Flash suit scattered around the bare room.

"I'm not living here?" Barry parroted weakly.

"Care to explain?" Oliver crossed his arms as he turned to look at Barry with worry hidden in his eyes.

"Not really? Can't we forget this even happened?" Barry asked weakly as he turned to look at some of the old photos of his parents he had tacked up onto the wall.

"This is why the hall had working hydro and had those computers… Barry I won't tell the others, but please just tell me why you are living here." Oliver said trying to tone down his voice, as he knew it was entering the stages of him when he was the Green Arrow.

"Well I do own it." Barry offered weakly before he ran his fingers through his hair when Oliver gave him an unimpressed look.

"Okay, well I moved out of the West home as I'm dating Iris now and that is just awkward for everyone. I moved in with Cisco, but well I'm sure you can see how that is working out. Then after making that deal with Julian, I had to quit being a CSI so he wouldn't rat Caitlin and her powers out. I just figured living here on my own, out of sight was better for everyone." Barry's voice trailed off into a whisper as he finished rambling out his story.

"Barry." Oliver swallowed, he still wasn't very good with this whole emotion thing but this was Barry.

"Just forget about this, please Ollie." Barry begged in a small voice and Oliver wrapped Barry into a tight hug, using this as a way for words he wanted to say but had no way to express to come through. Barry seemed to understand as he sagged against Oliver's chest and wrapped his arms around him just as tightly.

"I may be the Green Arrow and the Mayor now, but my door is always open for you and if you need a job I've got an opening on my team. Or I'm sure the SCPD will benefit from an CSI who actually knows what they are doing." Oliver offered and Barry let out a strangled noise that sounds like a sob, so Oliver ignored it and just tightened his arms around Barry, trying to piece the broken pieces of Barry back together.

He didn't understand this whole time travel thing with Flashpoint and everything, but he knew Barry and he would always believe in him.

And if this hall received shipments of actual furniture, bedding, clothes and food, then who was Oliver to say anything about it?

Just like Barry wouldn't say anything about the salmon ladder, sparing equipment, arrow making stations and spare Green Arrow uniform that appeared one day.


	2. Chapter 2: I Missed Him

**I Missed Him**

 **Flash, Arrow, Supergirl, Legends of Tomorrow**

 **Barry missed grabbing Oliver by that much and he can't handle it. Supergirl to the rescue.**

 **Heroes Vs. Aliens Drabbles**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Flash, Arrow, Supergirl or Legends of Tomorrow**

 **I Missed Him**

Barry just stood there, head craned back as he looked up at the dark sky. He felt numb; he didn't reach Oliver in time. He couldn't save him or the others; his heart was beating so fast in his chest and the world slowed down around him as he relived the sight of Oliver staring at him.

Eyes wide behind the mask Barry had made him all that time ago as the light engulfed him and took him away. Out of Barry's reach and he had been too slow. He was always too slow, he couldn't even save Oliver the one person who always believed in him and was his hero.

He had been too slow to save Oliver!

"Oliver." Barry found himself whispering as he stared defeated skyward.

"Barry. Oh Barry I'm sorry." A warm, strong hand was on his shoulder and he felt them slump under the pressure and familiar feeling. It was Kara, of course it was. She was most likely the only one who still liked him no matter how much he screwed up.

"We will get them back Barry, I promise." Kara said in that strong, sure voice of hers. All Barry wanted to do right now was curl up in a ball and never get up again.

"Fastest man alive and I couldn't even save him." Barry found himself saying what was really on his mind, something he rarely did anymore but around Kara it was so simple.

"It's not your fault Barry, they were using their own technology which is more advance than anything we have on either of our Earth's. Team Tech is on it and if anyone can find them it's Felicity or so it seems from what I've gathered." Kara pulled Barry into a hug, tugging down his cowl to expose his face, which she tucked into her neck like Alex did for her when she was younger and homesick.

"I've just been too slow for a lot of things lately." Barry muttered as he slowly wrapped his arms around Kara relishing in the warmth that she seemed to radiate.

"Not too slow in getting me, after all your wormholes saved my life on one of your tries. I'll always be here for you Barry, even if no one else is. Even if from what I've seen you won't be, Oliver, Felicity and Caitlin seem to stick by you quite firmly." Kara rambled and Barry let out a small laugh remembering why he had missed Kara so much when he had first came back to his Earth.

"Come on, let's go inside and get you some food. You need to eat a lot right? I think Felicity is ordering some uh Big Belly Burger?" Kara stumbled over the odd name.

"You're in for a treat then, their burgers are the best thing on this Earth." Barry kept one arm around Kara, as did she as they headed back towards STAR labs, feeling lighter than before.

"I'll be the judge of that." She smirked.

"You're ice cream may be better, but our burgers will always win." Barry said confidently.

"Oh we'll see now won't we?" She teased back and Barry give a small laugh, he was still hurting from seeing Oliver taken but being around Kara it eased and his hope was restored. With Kara and the others by his side they would get them back and Barry would make the Dominators pay for daring to take him.


	3. Chapter 3: Speedster to Speedster

**Speedster to Speedster**

 **Flash, Arrow, Supergirl, Legends of Tomorrow**

 **Barry has a moment to talk to Wally after the right against their brainwashed friends.**

 **Heroes Vs. Aliens Drabbles**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Flash, Arrow, Supergirl or Legends of Tomorrow**

 **Speedster to Speedster**

"Hey Wally, got a minute?" Barry asked as he leaned against the door to the speed lab, dressed in a pair of sweatpants and his STAR labs sweatshirt. Wally was similarly dressed as he looked up from where he was sitting by the entrance to the track.

"Are you here to tell me off to?" Wally asked as he moved over for Barry to sit next to him.

"No, I'll leave that to Iris and Joe. I'm here to thank you for saving us out there and to see how you were doing." Barry said honestly.

"Oh, it was no biggie and we heal fast remember?" Wally parroted a line that Barry had used often.

"Doesn't mean we don't feel every moment of it, sometimes longer." Barry said in a quiet voice and Wally's shoulders slumped.

"So it does last longer." Wally muttered.

"In the start, it can last for days even years if it's really bad. Side effect of being a Speedster." Barry said knowingly.

"I need to ask, taking the others out and being tossed like that… It shouldn't have made you unconscious for that long, that's another side effect of being a Speedster."

"I don't know what happened." Wally admitted as he ran his hands over his buzzed cut head.

"Have you been eating enough?" Barry asked concerned remembering what happens to him when he didn't get enough food into his body.

"Maybe? I mean I eat about the same I've seen you eat." Wally said in confusion, which only grew when Barry's face turned stormy.

"Has anyone given you the bars yet?" Barry asked sharply.

"Bars?" Wally really was confused now.

"Damnit." Barry swore as he dug around in his pocket and tossed Wally a calorie bar, the other Speedster bit into it and made a face.

"It tastes horrible." Wally complained but kept eating it, quicker until he was almost a blur and Barry grinned.

"It's a calorie bar Caitlin made for me when we first discovered my powers and how many calories I need to survive without passing out every five minutes. They should have given you some, if I had known I would have given you some. I can only eat normal amounts at meals because I eat these every few hours to keep myself going. You were starving yourself Wally and I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did." Barry explained and pressed his shoulder to Wally's when he saw the horrified look on his face.

"There is a reason Iris doesn't want you to be a hero like me Wally." Barry stared up at the track, one of the few things he liked about this new timeline he had created.

"Why? I'm just as fast as you and I want to help people!" Wally exclaimed, obviously had been expecting Barry to try to talk him out of it like Iris and Joe.

"I know Wally, trust me I know… I'm just kind of jealous that you have Iris to try to convince you not to become a hero… When I first started as the Flash, getting my powers, everyone was on board with me being a hero… When I tried to tell Joe, but like he did when I was younger and told him about the Reserve Flash he brushed me off. I had to save him to convince him that I had this speed…" Barry trailed off hoping that part of his past was still right.

"I had no idea that happened. Dad's just so understanding…" Wally said eyebrows furrowing together.

"He is now, back then not so much and Iris when she found out… Listen just think about what you really want to do about your speed. You actually have a choice here Wally; you don't have to be a hero unless it's what you really want. I thought this was something I wanted and maybe at the start it was, but then I found out Thawne was pulling my strings since I woke up from that coma… Nowadays I wish I had never gotten these powers. Being a hero isn't always saving the day; sometimes it's losing everything, sometimes its pain and suffering. Sometimes its one impossible choice against horrible choice and you have to choose the lesser of the two evils. Just… If you are going to become Kid Flash just… Be a different, better hero than me okay?" Barry had stood up during his speech, not looking at Wally.

Barry shoved his hands into his pockets and left the speed lab without looking back, deciding to find Kara and seeing if she wanted to race. The fight in Star had gotten his blood going and he needed to work off the emotions that came from the conversation he just had with Wally.


	4. Chapter 4: Don't Leave

**Don't Leave**

 **Flash, Arrow, Supergirl, Legends of Tomorrow**

 **Where Oliver tries and fails to convince Barry not to give himself up to the Dominators.**

 **Heroes Vs. Aliens Drabbles**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Flash, Arrow, Supergirl or Legends of Tomorrow**

 **Don't Leave**

"Why are you even here Oliver?" Barry snapped as Oliver stood in his way in front of the room Barry had disappeared to once they were told the Dominators were there for Barry.

"Because I know you Barry. You are not giving yourself up to the Dominators." Oliver said firmly, refusing to let Barry sacrifice himself.

"It's my fault they are here in the first place! If I hadn't messed with the timeline, created Flashpoint then they wouldn't have had any reason to come back!" Barry waved his arms around as he started to pace.

"We have no way of knowing if that is the truth or not Barry." Oliver tried to reason with the Speedster.

"It has to be the reason! Why else would they reappear now?" Barry shot back as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"We don't know, we really know nothing right now. I just know that you giving yourself up isn't going to happen." Oliver said stepping towards Barry who didn't even notice.

"I thought that for once, this was something I didn't cause and I don't know I could redeem myself for all the hurt I've caused… As it turns out this is my fault as well, it seems to be a theme. Some hero I am." Barry stopped and started to tug at his hair harder before Oliver stepped up and removed Barry's fingers from his head before he turned himself bald.

"You are a hero Barry, but you're also a human being who makes mistakes and time travel from what I'm gathering is a tricky thing. Barry please just think about this. You said that when they first arrived one stopped to look at you before they all ran past you right?" Oliver tried to reason with his friend.

"Right." Barry nodded slowly remembering back.

"So if you really were the one they wanted, why not take you then and there? Why drag this out? Why take the President? Why turn the others against us? Why take the others and me? It makes no logical sense if you are the only one they are after." Oliver showed Barry his train of thought.

"That was just the scouting team, they might have been able to take me? Why does it matter? They want me in exchange for the safety of the planet, I think the choice is pretty clear here Oliver." Barry snapped and moved back from Oliver, speeding past him. He came to a halt by the doorframe to look back at Oliver with a sad look on his face.

"You have to let me do this Oliver, please. Let me make at least this right and… Just keep an eye on Caitlin please? I don't want her to get hurt again." Barry said, eyes shinny before he turned his head and left in a flash of lightning.

"Damnit Barry." Oliver punched a nearby wall, leaving a dent in his wake.


	5. Chapter 5: You and What Army?

**You and What Army?**

 **Flash, Arrow, Supergirl, Legends of Tomorrow**

 **When Barry uses his speed to go surrender himself, the others are glad they have Supergirl on their side as they try to take some sense into their Speedster.**

 **Heroes Vs. Aliens Drabbles**

 **Kudos to Iat479 on Tumblr who had this idea but gave me permission to write it out.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Flash, Arrow, Supergirl or Legends of Tomorrow**

 **You and What Army?**

Barry looked at the gathered heroes and steeled himself; even his talk with Oliver did nothing to change his mind. This was the only way he could save the Earth and make amends for what he did when he created Flashpoint.

"This isn't up for debate, it's not even a close call. I mean I… I turn myself over to the Dominators and they leave the rest of the world alone. Its simple." Barry said scanning the faces of the others in the hall, Oliver and Felicity looked pain while Kara had an intense look on her face with her arms crossed like she knew what he was thinking.

"No, it's not simple!" Felicity denied his words, she was the first one he went to about Flashpoint and she had understood. Barry was really going to miss her, he just hoped she lived a long fulfilled life.

"Barry it doesn't matter what you've done. You can't do this." Diggle spoke up next and it was like a punch to his gut, he had basically erased his daughter from the timeline and here he was trying to convince him of all people not to surrender himself.

"It's been an honour to know all of you, to fight along side of you. Now it's up to you to keep our home safe." Barry forged on, not stopping now. He took a breath and turned his back to the others and took a few steps as he tensed his body.

"Barry I'm not letting you leave!" Oliver called out and Barry scoffed as he looked over his shoulder.

"No offence Oliver, but you and what army?" Barry asked before he disappeared in a burst of Lightning.

"I've got him." Kara narrowed her eyes and sped after the Speedster. The two had never really raced and Kara found herself pushing her limits trying to keep up with the bolt of Lighting that was zigging and zagging around the city as he tried to loose her. She let out a small growl as she leapt into the sky and iced a bit of the road ahead of where Barry was headed. She was expecting him to crash, but she watched as he slowed just enough and controlled his center of gravity and literally skated across the ice. However it slowed him just enough for Kara to get in front of him and he ran right into her chest. She locked her arms around the lean figure of Barry and took back to the sky forcing him to hold onto her.

"I didn't come to this Earth just to watch you sacrifice yourself Barry Allen." She said firmly and she felt his struggles lessen.

"I know the others feels the same way as me, so just hear us out. Please Barry." She said softly as she arrived back at the hall they were using and kept Barry trapped against her as they landed, not willing to let him go again.

"Barry, just listen to us. You can't surrender yourself, there has to be another way!" Felicity hurried forward, but Oliver tugged on her arm to keep her back not wanting her to get hurt if Barry did somehow break free from Kara.

"There isn't! Can't any of you see this is me trying to fix everything I broke?" Barry cried out, eyes squeezing shut as tears stung his eyes.

"Barry." Diggle swallowed, guilt hitting him like a freight train. He knew Barry, but the knowledge of having a daughter and having her taken from him was a hard pill to swallow. He could see the same guilt bubbling up in Barry and it was just hitting the tipping point now.

"We aren't going to let you sacrifice yourself, there is no way. I don't care if that's what it means to be a hero. You're not a hero tome, you're my friend." Cisco stepped forward, his voice making Barry look up, eyes glossy and pain evident on his face. Kara's arms tightened around Barry, but they were more for comfort instead of restraints.

"Cisco." Barry said, voice cracking.

"Besides you aren't the reason the Dominators are here… Even if you did surrender yourself they would still destroy the Earth… When we went back in time we saved a Dominator, we were trying to show them that not all of us were the same… We had the opposite effect… We showed them that we are a threat that needs to be erased… I know what you're feeling now Barry. We went back with good intentions but things turned out horrible and I was the one to cause it." Cisco admitted to what happened in the past and his vibe with Nate and the Dominator they saved.

"Oh Cisco I'm sorry." Barry winced, he never wanted anyone else to experience that but he was glad that Cisco seemed to understand things better and he called Barry his friend after denying it to Kara when this had all started.

"We can defeat these guys, but it has to be together… So Flash, what do you say?" Cisco held his hand out and Kara slowly slid her arms off of Barry.

"I say, let's kick some alien butt." Barry laughed as he grasped Cisco's hand and felt like something that had been missing snapped back into place.


	6. Chapter 6: A Legend

**A Legend**

 **Flash, Arrow, Supergirl, Legends of Tomorrow**

 **Barry takes a moment to process that Len is actually gone and goes to share the news with someone else who deserves to know.**

 **Heroes Vs. Aliens Drabbles**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Flash, Arrow, Supergirl or Legends of Tomorrow**

 **A Legend**

"Thanks Ray, just give me a minute…" Barry swallowed hard as emotions swirled inside of him, unsure how to process the news about Leonard Snart.

"Sure Barry, I'm sorry I know you guys were close?" Ray trailed off confused as to why Barry of all people was so distraught about Snart's death. Barry just gave Ray a shaky smile before he fled from the hall, running as fast as he could.

Barry skidded to a stop realizing that he had gotten lost in his own mind; his shoes were smoking so he had to hope around like a crazy person to stomp out the fire. He ran his hands through his hair as Ray's words replayed in his mind, still not making any sense.

"Damnit Snart, you were suppose to come back alive so I could rub the fact I was right about you in your face. Damnit!" Barry swore as he clenched his fists tightly before he took a look around where he ended up and his stomach started to hurt. He was outside the safe house that he knew Lisa Snart was holed up recently and it dawned on him.

Had anyone even told Lisa her brother and Mick had went time travelling? Does she know her brother isn't going to come home? Barry squeezed his eyes shut and weighed the pros and cons of telling her.

Barry made his choice and marched up to the front door and rapped on it three times, heart hammering in his chest.

"Hello? Oh you're the cute CSI friend of Cisco, Barry right?" Lisa opened the door wide after peering through the peephole.

"Uh ex-CSI, but yeah that's me… Can I come in Lisa?" Barry started to wring his hands together nervously.

"Sure, but don't expect any food this place is running on empty." Lisa shrugged her shoulders and stepped to the side to let Barry enter, nose wrinkling up at the smell of burning coming from his shoes.

"It's okay, well I'm actually here about your brother." Barry said after she locked the door behind him and waltzed towards the living room where a comfortable looking couch and a few chairs were placed in front of a flat screen television that was muted on the shopping network, maybe research for her next heist.

"I haven't seen him in months cutie, if I can't find him or Mick then I doubt you'll have better luck." She said, voice cold and annoyed as she flopped onto the couch to glare at the television.

"Actually, that's what I'm here about…" Barry sat next to her and knew he had her attention by the way her hair swirled around her face as she snapped to attention.

"Him and Mick went off on a trip of sorts with the ATOM, Firestorm and White Canary… They wen to save the world from a time travelling immortal known as Vandal Savage." Barry said after taking a steadying breath.

"They left… To save the world?" Lisa sounded amused.

"They did and most likely pulling off some heists throughout time… Things got complicated and I don't know all the details as I just found out about it a few minutes ago but… Your brother sacrificed himself to save Mick and the others… He died a Legend, a hero and…" Barry trailed off to swallow knowing his own voice was getting choked up as it sunk in that Snart was really gone.

"My brother was always a good guy and I knew one day it was going to get him killed… but it was his choice and I bet he did it on his own terms like always. I just… I just, Damnit Lenny!" Lisa was trying to be strong, but tears were flowing down her cheeks and Barry on reflex tugged her into a hug. She buried her face in his neck and silently cried.

"That idiot, he's such an idiot I'm going to bring him back so I can kill him." Lisa ranted and Barry gave a watery laugh knowing she was 100% serious.

"I'll help Lisa, I just thought you ought to know… I just found out and its been a few months since that happened…" Barry found himself saying, as he sniffed not realizing how much Snart's death was going to actually affect him.

"Thank you for telling me cutie… Is Mick okay at least?" Lisa curled up against him, obviously not willing to move for a while.

"Yeah he is, I can get him for you if you want actually." Barry offered not even caring about his secret anymore.

"That would be great actually…" Lisa sniffled and sat up to let him reach for his phone. She blinked surprised when he bounced up to his feet, wiping his eyes.

"Back in a flash." Barry winked and was gone in a bolt of Lightning, paper flying around the room as Lisa gapped as it all clicked into place and she let out a loud laugh before the Lightning appeared again. Barry stood there with Mick who was holding his stomach looking a bit green.

"Mick!" Lisa threw herself at Mick, who as soon as he heard her voice straightened up to grab her in a tight bear hug.

"Thank you Flash." Lisa mouthed at Barry over Mick's shoulder and Barry smiled.

"Get in here Red, you were close to Snart too." Mick grumbled and Lisa towed the stuttering Speedster into their hug as they all grieved for the loss of Leonard Snart.


	7. Chapter 7: Ghosting

**Ghosting**

 **Flash, Arrow, Supergirl, Legends of Tomorrow**

 **What if at the start of the Legends episode, Barry ghosted?**

 **Heroes Vs. Aliens Drabbles**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Flash, Arrow, Supergirl or Legends of Tomorrow**

 **Ghosting**

Barry couldn't help but speed away from Oliver as the other man tried to convince him not to turn himself over to the Dominators, he needed space to think. He felt a tingling down his neck that made him turn his faces to the side and he felt sick to his stomach. He saw himself running, looking exhausted, scared and old.

Barry skidded to a stop by STAR labs and had to resist the urge to throw up whatever was in his stomach, he curled his arms around his stomach and took deep breath's. He had time traveled again; he couldn't believe he would do that. He refused to do that; whatever happened will not happen this time. He must have fought against the Dominators like the others wanted him to.

He was going to give himself up. He had to. Maybe this way he wouldn't have to run, he wouldn't have to time travel because the world would be safe.

The others tried to stop him with inspiring words and speeches, standing as a united front in front of him. Barry refused to change his mind and took off a speed he hadn't used since his race with Zoom. He knew Kara was fast but he knew Central better than her. He found the ship hovering over Central in an instant and stood directly under it.

"I'M RIGHT HERE! I SURRENDER!" Barry shouted up at the ship, arms spread wide. He knew the Dominators heard him because an second later he felt tingly and like something was tugging at every part of his body. He looked down at his hands and saw he was covered in the same light as Oliver and the others had been when they had been taken.

"BARRY NO!" Kara screamed as she flew towards him, seeing him glowing. Barry turned his head and gave her a sad smile, hoping Cisco would be able to take her back to her own Earth after this was over.

Then Barry was on the Dominator's ship, surrounded by the aliens. Two marched forward and chattered at him holding up glowing green cuffs. Barry held his wrists up in front of himself and couldn't help but let out a cry as the harsh metal clicked shut around his limbs.

It felt like when Zoom had taken his powers, he felt heavy and slow like everything had just been ripped away from him again. He sagged and would have fallen to his knees if the two Dominators hadn't grabbed him by under his arms.

"You are here to witness Barry Allen." A Dominator stepped forward and his voice speaking English entered his mind.

"Witness what? I gave myself up to you! You got what you wanted! Now leave my planet alone!" Barry shouted, confused and fear rising up in his chest.

"We did get what we wanted but what is needed for the rest of the galaxy to survive is the destruction of all what you calls Meta's on your planet." The Dominator waved its limb and an image of a massive cylinder appeared and a stone sank in Barry's gut.

"A bomb." Barry whispered, feeling more defeated than he ever had before.

"We needed to save you, for you have the strongest connection to the Speed Force and that is needed for future development for our species." The Dominator explained as Barry watched in growing horror as the bomb dropped towards the surface.

"NO! NO!" Barry thrashed uselessly trying to escape and do something, but he was helpless as the bomb broke the atmosphere and Barry felt like throwing up again as he watched the impact and explosion it gave off.

If it weren't for the strong hold the Dominator's had on Barry then he would have fallen onto the ground as all remaining strength left his body.

"Take him to his pod." The same Dominator ordered and Barry let them drag him away, the image of the Earth and countless people dying burned into his mind.

~~/~~

"Arry! Barry!" A voice shouted at the Speedster who was being roughly dragged from the stasis pod that he had come to call home over the years on the Dominator's ship. Barry's weary eyes fluttered open to come face to face with a familiar black mask, but the hood around it was black as was the rest of the outfit.

"Barry! Come on we have to move!" The man shouted over blaring alarms.

"Oliver?" Barry whispered confused as the older black clad Oliver dragged him to his feet and pulled one of his arms around his shoulder.

"It's me Barry, come on we don't have much time. Killer Frost, Heatwave and Cold can only hold them off for a short time while the others get the ship ready to leave and plant the bombs." Oliver ordered and started to tow Barry down far too familiar halls.

"You got Scarlet BA?" Leonard Snart of all people asked as he shot waves of ice towards incoming Dominators, Heatwave doing the same thing but with fire. Even in his confused state of mind Barry knew that they should have been using guns not shooting their elements from their hands.

"Got him Cold, now move it." Oliver grunted while a woman with striking white hair and blue lips appeared in Barry's line of sight.

"Cait?" Barry rasped out and Killer Frost gasped, holding a hand up to her mouth before rushing forward and tugging Barry into a tight hug.

"Oh I haven't been called that in so long Barry, we both have missed you so much." She said sounding choked up before she moved to Barry's other side and with her help they were moving faster.

"What's going on?" Barry asked weakly as Cold and Heatwave cleared a path with Oliver shooting a black arrow every so often while Killer Frost did the same with icicles.

"When they dropped the Meta bomb, it took out a lot of people but it gave the ones that remained side affects. They became Meta's and the world is in chaos. We knew the only way to stop all of this from happening was to get you back Barry. Jesse and Wally aren't fast enough, not even Thawne who showed up outraged that the timeline had changed couldn't fix it. It has to be you Barry." Oliver explained as they neared the hanger where a battered Waverider was docked and surrounded by Dominators that were putting the crew of the ship under siege.

"Watch him Frost." Oliver ordered as he left Barry's side and she rolled her glowing eyes as he took off, shooting arrows left and right.

"Don't have tot ell me that Black Arrow." She sneered at his back.

"He doesn't have a bow anymore." Barry said randomly as it clicked into place.

"He's a Meta now, he can fire arrows without a bow basically. Felicity is basically a living-breathing computer now; Diggle has guns in his limbs. It's all a mess Barry, more so without you. That's why you have to listen to what I'm about to tell you closely Barry, please." Caitlin pulled Barry to her chest just holding him tightly while Mick and Len covered their backs with their new powers. Barry swore he spotted Sara flying in the sky with pure white bird wings, but he might be exhausted from the last round of speed force sucking he had underwent.

"Okay Cait." Barry turned his attention to her and tried not to think about the last time he saw her as Killer Frost.

"You have to fix this, you're the only one who can. We planned this for years and we made new allies. We fought in wars, we all changed so much but the one thing that stayed the same was our need to save you. I know time travel is scary and messed up our lives before, but without it we will be forced to live these ones. We don't want these lives Barry, we don't want this future and you are the only one who can change it. Go back and stop the Dominators from ever dropping that damned Meta bomb. We all love you so much Barry Allen, never forget that." Caitlin pressed a kiss to his forehead as two flashes of lightning appear by their sides.

"Wally, Jesse." Barry reached out to the familiar Speedster in their suits.

"Barry!" Wally sounded so relieved.

"Oh Barry!" Jesse took his hand and pressed it to her cheek.

"We know they kept taking the Speed Force from you, we're here to help give it back." Wally said as he placed his hands on Barry's chest cutting straight to the chase, Jesse took Barry's hands in her own and placed them on her face while both their eyes sparking with lightning.

"What are you, OH!" Barry gasped, body vibrating faster than he had been able to do in years.

"VIBE!" Caitlin called out and Cisco appeared next to Barry in a small swirl of blue energy.

"It's time." Cisco nodded his head at her words as he watched as Barry absorbed the speed force Wally and Jesse were giving him with a smile that he hadn't shown in years since Barry had been taken.

"I'll get him down safety, see you on the others side Frost." Cisco said as the two Speedsters collapsed on their sides and Caitlin helped Barry to his feet.

"You are my anchor Barry, never forget that." Caitlin told Barry quickly and Cisco grabbed his hand his glasses glowing and before Barry could say anything else the two disappeared off the ship.

"Whoa!" Barry tumbled forward as the two landed on the ground. Barry looked around seeing they were outside of the hall, but it looked different and well half destroyed.

"Barry." Cisco took his glasses off and Barry got a good look at his friend and his heart went out to him. He had age lines and his eyes were so old now, he looked exhausted.

"Cisco."

"I'm sorry!" Cisco blurted out and Barry blinked taken back.

"I blamed you for Dante and everything that went wrong in my life but it's not true! I know that now! Barry please, if we were ever friends… You would run, you would run fast and far. You would stop all of this from ever happening, please. Promise me you will."

"We don't have much time, you have to run Barry. Barry, RUN!" Cisco ordered as he slid his glasses back on as Dominators appeared on the ground behind the two men. Cisco turned around to face them, his gloves whirring to life. Barry swallowed and focused; he had no choice he had to run. He felt the speed force engulf his sense so he ran. He ran faster than he ever had before and it felt like something was pulling him along, like the speed force was helping him complete his goal. He had to get back; he had to stop all of this before it happened.

Barry saw his past self look at him with wide eyes before he disappeared and Barry skidded to a stop in the hall where the others including Oliver were gathered, he wanted nothing more than to run towards them and embrace every single one of them but he had a timeline to fix as his, Wally and Jesse's speed rippled throughout his body. He let them give their inspiring speech and after Mick spoke he caved.

This was a different path and he refused to let that future happen again and if he never told anyone about it, smirked at Mick knowing his partner in crime was going to show up again and stuck closer to Caitlin then no one had to know.


	8. Chapter 8: Set The World On Fire

**Set The World On Fire**

 **Supergirl, Legends of Tomorrow, Prison Break**

 **What if Kara did call Mick? Mick does a little universe jumping of his own and discovers what his counterpart is up too.**

 **Part 8 of Heroes Vs. Aliens Drabbles**

 **I blame Stellecraft for this, we were talking about Len and Mick in Prison Break and hoping that Kara did call Mick after the crossover and thus this was born.**

 **Prison Break Season 2 era**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Prison Break, Supergirl or Legends of Tomorrow**

 **Set The World On Fire**

"So this is the DEO." Kara said, her cape swishing by her feet as she walked beside Mick Rory into the building trying not to notice the way the other agents eyed the heat gun resting on his thigh.

"The alien version of Ghostbuster's huh?" Mick commented in his gravely voice.

"Ghostbusters?" Kara asked confused.

"Ah, a movie on my Earth." Mick smirked at her liking the fact things were different on this Earth than his own.

"I'll add it to my list of things to do when I come visit your earth." Kara said, serious about the list it was on her fridge in her apartment.

"Supergirl, who is this?" J'onn asked as he and Alex approached her looking put out by Mick's presence.

"Ah J'onn, Alex this is Mick Rory. I fought along side him on Barry's earth not that long ago." Kara said clasping her hands together as she smiled cheerfully at them.

"Or Heatwave." Mick offered helpfully, tapping his gun making Alex twitch towards where her own gun was holstered.

"Okay, everyone calm down. No one is going to start a fight here, I just called Mick up because I wanted to see him." Kara said trying to keep the peace between the two groups.

"Got anything to eat around here skirt?" Mick turned to Kara, brushing the others off as a not a threat.

"Oh, yeah come on I know a great place across town. So you want to fly or run?" Kara asked wiggling her eyebrows at Mick.

"Always wanted to fly." Mick smirked when Kara let out a delighted cry before she wrapped her arms around his torso before taking off with a whoop of happiness while Mick let out a manly yelp.

"Find out who this Mick Rory is." J'onn told Winn as he entered the main area of the DEO.

"Already on it boss man." Winn said not even looking up from his computer.

"Okay, wow that was fast. Oh apparently on our Earth, so weird saying that aloud. Any way's he is Lincoln Burrows, brother to Michael Scofield and both broke out of a heavy security maximum prison and are currently on the run. Whoa so apparently Burrows killed the precious President's brother!" Winn reported, eyes wide as he clicked the top of his pen as he spoke.

"Track Supergirl, we can't let her get into a fight with local LEO's over mistaken identity." J'onn ordered as Alex pulled out her phone to call her sister.

~~/~~

"So, what do you think of flying?" Kara asked as she and Mick dangled their legs over the edge of a low, abandoned building out in the desert where a pile of scraps just waiting for them below as they licked their ice cream.

"I time travel in a space ship, I can handle a little flying with you skirt." Mick snorted offended.

"So is that why you were screaming like a little girl?" Kara elbowed him knowingly.

"Real funny skirt, so are you gonna set shit on fire now or what?" Mick huffed finishing off his ice cream cone, Kara following soon after.

"Yes Mick we are going to set things on fire now." Kara grabbed Mick's arm and floated them down to the ground. Mick pulled out his gun, arming it and Kara let her eyes glow blue.

"On three… One… Two… Three!" Kara shouted and they both fired their own versions of flame at the waiting piles of scrap. Mick boomed out a laugh when it went up in a beautiful ball of fire. Kara letting her eyes fade back to normal and she felt a serene sense of peace wash over her as she stared into the flames.

"Its… Sort of beautiful." Kara whispered out.

"I didn't think anyone other than Snart would get that, but you… You do skirt." Mick admitted as smoke billowed up into the sky.

"Yeah, it just makes everything else… Disappear for a while." Kara tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as the fire started to die out as the fuel was burned out.

"…I set up a few more piles, want to see if we can get the flames higher?" Kara suggested nodding towards a few more piles she had set up over the area.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you skirt." Mick grinned as he dragged Kara to the next pile.

"And here I thought it was because I shot fire from my eyes." Kara laughed.

"That's a factor." Mick agreed as the two shot more flames at the next pile laughing and cheering when it exploded into a column of flames even higher than the precious one.

Mick wouldn't say that he also liked her because she was stronger than him, could easily lift him up and fly like it was nothing. That was something he had never come across before and he liked it.

"Oh hey Alex, don't worry we're out in the desert there is no one here… What? His counterpart is what? Oh boy, okay thanks for letting me know." Kara shut her phone tucking it back into a secret pocket by the small of her back that she got Winn to install to hold her phone.

"What about my counterpart? Don't tell me, he's a cop or a fireman." Mick shuddered.

"Actually an escaped convict, Lincoln Burrows on the run for killing the precious President's brother. His own brother Michael Scofield got himself arrested so he could break his brother out and he was successful and now both are on the run." Kara explained and by the end Mick had both his eyebrows raised.

"Well I want to meet this guy, come on skirt. Up, up and away." Mick smirked and Kara rolled her eyes before grabbing Mick and taking off towards the DEO.

"Let me see this Lincoln Burrows." Mick growled at Winn who looked up wide-eyed before he glanced at Kara who nodded once. Winn hit a button and all the information he dug up appeared and Mick studied it intently.

"He's innocent, it's right there and no one can see it. I'll admit they covered it up damn well, but if you actually use your brain you can see it." Mick shook his head, slightly unnerved by the fact they looked exactly the same, this guy had an adorable son and his actual brother was Len's counterpart and that made his chest hurt in a way he didn't want to think about.

"I'll be damned." Winn said looking at where Mick had been staring at intently.

"So, when I'm gone you better do something about this skirt or I'll sent Red over to speed them to safety." Mick turned to Kara who nodded looking outraged at the set up she too could spot now.

"I will Mick, I promise." Kara nodded.

"Good, now let's go burn some more shit." Mick grinned and Kara bounced on her heels in agreement and took the offered hand Mick held out to her in offer to let her hold him so they could fly again.

"I don't know how I feel about this." Alex commented as she leaned next to Winn, both of them watching as Kara took off with Mick, again.

"You and me both." Winn shook his head before cracking his fingers before getting to work on Lincoln Burrow's case.

"I just don't want her to turn into a raging pyromaniac." Alex huffed, but it was fond.

"Just keep them both away from me if that's the case." J'onn commented as he passed by them on his way to go elsewhere and Winn snickered into his hand and Alex shot the Martian a knowing grin.


	9. Chapter 9: Dynamic Duo Reunited

**Dynamic Duo Reunited**

 **Flash, Arrow, Supergirl, Legends of Tomorrow**

 **What if Winn came over with Kara? Barry is excited to see him, Cisco… Not so much.**

 **Part 9 of Heroes Vs. Aliens Drabbles**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Flash, Arrow, Supergirl or Legends of Tomorrow**

 **Dynamic Duo Reunited**

"Kara, I really need to tell you… Something?" Winn burst through the doors to Kara's apartment, having enough of keeping James and his secret from his best friend. Only he froze when he recognized the lanky brunet the Kryptonian was embracing with full strength.

"Barry!" Winn felt a massive grin spread across his face as he hurried over to embrace the Speedster into a tight hug once Kara released him.

"Winn! How you've been man?" Barry hugged back just as tightly, not having realized how much he had actually missed the other man. He released his hold on Winn when Cisco cleared his throat behind him.

"Oh right, Winn, Kara this is my friend Cisco." Barry gestured to Cisco, not taking his eyes off of Winn and Kara.

"Friend is kind of a loose term, we work together." Cisco cut in, shaking Kara and Winn's hands not noticing the pained look Barry gave him before plastering a smile back on his face.

"So you guys remember when I helped you guys out last year?" Barry started to wring his hands just praying this part of his past was the same at least.

"How could we not? I've been missing the other half of our Dynamic Duo." Winn scoffed offended that Barry looked so worried that they would ever forget him. He noticed Cisco twitch a bit, but the beaming smile he got from Barry made up for it.

"What are we up against?" Kara asked turning serious.

"They call themselves, the Dominators." Barry said and Kara turned a few shades paler and tossed her bags onto her couch to hurry to change into her suit.

"So aliens, huh you know one of these days something is going to surprise me as much as you did." Winn shook his head not believing that even the news of aliens wasn't that shocking to him anymore.

"On my Earth there is a speed god who is so fast he is basically teleporting when he moves" Barry offered, a smile working its way onto his face.

"…Yup that'll do it. Oh so since your visit I've been tinkering with the idea of being able to upgrade your suit and maybe put it into something more portable, like a ring!" Winn started to ramble as he went to pull out his tablet.

"That is amazing Winn." Barry moved to stand next to Winn, but stopped when Cisco cleared his throat again looking pissed off, but before he could say anything Kara stepped back out into the room as Supergirl and that took his attention.

"Nice suit, but why the cape? Cape are so un-functional." Cisco commented and Kara frowned fingering the fabric.

"Maybe it's different on your Earth, but here capes work as stabilizers when flying." Winn spoke up sounding offended and Barry caught Kara's eye and she gave him an agreeing look.

"Well, we best get going… Cisco?" Barry tugged Winn over to where Kara and Cisco were standing getting ready.

"Wait, you want me to come?" Winn squeaked, excitement in his voice.

"Uh yeah, we could use all the help we can get." Barry said as Cisco used his powers to make a portal that he jumped through, Kara flying after him and Barry sped him and a wide-eyed Winn through after.

~~/~~

"Oh this is so cool!" Winn spun around as he walked beside Barry into the giant hall.

"Right?" Barry grinned cheerfully at Winn as they entered the hall to see everyone gathered.

"Barry I thought you said you were going to get help." Oliver crossed his arms looking unimpressed.

"I did, guys this is my friend Kara Danvers or on her Earth… Supergirl." Barry grinned; looking so proud of his friend and Winn silently preened feeling proud as well after all Kara had come to him when she first started out.

"What's so super about her?" Jax asked confused.

"Other than her suit you mean?" Winn piped up making Barry grin at him before Barry gestured to Kara. She smiled as she floated into the air and used her heat vision to burn her family's symbol into the ground.

"I'm convinced." Diggle said faintly.

"So she's an alien, what about him?" Thea asked curiously looking at Winn.

"Oh me, I'm more like tech support, but from you know another Earth." Winn waved her tablet at the group.

"Welcome fellow tech nerd, how is universe jumping?" Felicity scurried over to where Winn was standing looking interested in meeting another techie and from a different earth.

"It was intense, I mean I've been apart of weird stuff since Kara became Supergirl, but this is a whole new level for me." Winn said clicking with the perky blonde almost instantly making Barry grin and Cisco cross his arms looking even more annoyed. Winn noticed this and his smile only grew wider and decided if Cisco was going to be a jerk to Barry and if Winn's existence annoyed him then Winn was going to do his best. After all you had to be blind to see how Barry was hurt and Cisco being annoyed and pissed off at the Speedster and that was not okay in Winn's book. He hadn't been lying when he said he missed the other half of his Dynamic Duo and if he and Kara had to steal Barry away at the end of this then so be it. However if they had to go against Mr. Green Arrow Winn might have to let Kara handle it, that man was intense.

"This is going to be fun, oh what's your wifi password? You do have wifi right? Ah never mind I hacked it anyways." Winn cracked his fingers as he worked on getting his tablet up and working.

"Oh yeah I like him." Felicity grinned at Barry who just looked relieved both his Earth 38 friends were being accepted.


	10. Chapter 10: A Speedster and A Canary

**A Speedster and a Canary**

 **Flash, Arrow, Supergirl, Legends of Tomorrow**

 **Chooch77 wanted to see Barry and Sara interaction, so here we are.**

 **Part 10 of Heroes Vs. Aliens Drabbles**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Flash, Arrow, Supergirl or Legends of Tomorrow**

 **A Speedster and a Canary**

"We have been trying so hard to stop people from messing with time and then you go and do just that!" Sara lashed out at Barry; sure they had all agreed that they were going to trust Barry now and the Dominators had been driven away. However the sting of what Barry did was still there and Sara was not sure if forgiving Barry was something she could do when she had so many chances to kill Darhk to save her sister.

"Don't you think I realize what I did?" Barry snapped back, finally reaching his breaking point. Sara had no idea what he had gone through in both timelines.

"I'm not sure you do as you've done this before and it never turned out well for you, yet here we are." Sara waved her hands and Barry breathed out heavily through his nose trying to control his emotions.

"Both of you enough, you're giving me a headache." Mick of all people stepped between the two arguing heroes that had been getting closer and closer without noticing.

"Stay out of this Mick." Sara bared her teeth, expecting him to do so.

"Think it about it Lance, if Red made such a big ripple in the time whatever then why didn't Gideon or pretty boy's device pick up on it? Why weren't we alerted to it to come and stop it from happening? Ever think that maybe this 'Flashpoint' was suppose to happen? Think about it." Mick stated facts and Sara deflated a bit seeing his logic and Barry scuffed his shoe against the floor in front of him, grateful that Mick had sort of stuck up for him but the fact that he was destined to screw up the timeline was a little too much for him to handle at the moment.

"…Ollie told me that you singlehandedly took out the League of Assassins a while back?" Sara said slowly, clearly changing subjects and showing that she was willing to never bring it up again and Barry was fine with this.

"Yeah, they never saw it coming." Barry felt himself smile as he remembered zipping around Nanda Parbat.

"You'd make a good ninja, if tone down the red and maybe do something about that obvious streak of Lightning." Sara smirked and Barry shuddered.

"Thanks I think? I think I'll stick with my obvious red suit and Lightning for the time being, but if it meant being able to fight like you then well it's a tempting offer." Barry said complimenting Sara's obvious skills and the blonde perked up at his words.

"Speaking of tempting offers, what can you tell me about your alien friend." Sara locked arms with Barry to tug him away to get the details on the pretty, badass alien Barry had brought along.


End file.
